


Revelations

by LilShitWayne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilShitWayne/pseuds/LilShitWayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no goddamn zombie apocalypse when Theo Raeken is fucking you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has no set timeline, it was written based on the 5B trailer so don’t even try to untangle it. Also, the multiple quotes from the Bible were taken from Revelations (AKA Apocalypse) and they are out of context, so don’t read too much into it.

You’d think the end of the world would be something more dramatic.

From the day Malia was brought home until the car crash, she remembered her mother being a religious person. Church every Sunday kind of religious. Bible’ stories before sleep kind of religious.   
After the accident – murder - Malia had made sure to bury this side of her deep. She couldn’t cherish a God that allowed her to maul the corpses of her mother and baby sister.

Still, some Bible’ tales were imprinted in her memory forever.   
“ _Here I am! I stand at the door and knock. If anyone hears my voice and opens the door, I will come in and eat with them, and they with me._ ”  
The biblical apocalypse was much more poetic than waking up in Scott’s couch with Melissa’ screams and a dead body knocking on the door.

Her alpha had been the first one of them to be hit by the plague and Malia couldn’t help but think kindness had him killed in the end. Scott had stopped to help a sick lady, because it was just like him, and she had bit him. It started with a bite and it ended with a bite.

Trying to drag Melissa with her had been helpless, as the woman was a crying mess and cradling her son’s body like he was a baby, not a man made of black blood and teeth too sharp even for a werewolf. Malia’s instinct to survival kicked in and made her run instead of staying there frozen. She left before Scott killed, transformed or ate Melissa. However, the screams reached her as Malia ran to the street and she would remember it forever.

Running to Stiles had been the logical thing to do. He was her mentor in the human life and, in the end, he was the first one she would run to.

The boy might not have any supernatural abilities, but he was a fox in a vest of human flesh, and Malia found him hidden on the closet with a gun. He almost shot her and the relief in his voice was scary “How did you get here? Were you bitten?”

“No” She pulled him into a hug and questioned what was happening.

“Nobody knows. My dad called half an hour ago and told me about the walking corpses… Fucking Walking Dead happening in this town, as if werewolves weren’t bad enough” Stiles cursed, pushing her inside the closet “Don’t touch them, don’t let them get near you. Dad thinks it’s spreading by the bite”

“Scott is dead” it fell from her mouth and Malia felt Stiles go stiff by her side “He killed Melissa”

She wasn’t kind and she wasn’t subtle, but Malia could be nice and she squeezed his hand gently. Stiles didn’t squeeze it back. He set his jaw forcefully and gripped the gun tighter “We’re gonna be fine. All of us” it included Scott and she though Stiles might have lost his mind a little bit, but she didn’t judge him. There were walking corpses biting people on the street and Malia knew they would all have to be a little crazy from now on.

They fell asleep on the closet, with the screams as soundtrack.

Sheriff Stilinski woke them up on the following morning. He pushed a bag full of food and guns on Stiles’ hand. “Get my car, the jeep will roast before you leave Beacon Hills and you can’t spare a minute”

Malia noticed the blood soaking his sleeve and she felt her stomach curl with dread. “Stiles, c’mon, let’s go”

“Alright. Let’s go, dad” there was no way the boy hadn’t seen the blood, but he was pretending to be blind and still, she understood him.

“No” He walked out of the room and grabbed the gun on his belt “I have more or less two hours before I change. It takes around five hours for the bite to transform completely…” his voice was getting breathless and Sheriff Stilinski spat a tooth on the floor. A bloody molar.

“We’re not leaving you behind, dad.” Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed his father by the arm, pulling him along. Malia heard the noise outside. The screams were disappearing slowly. More people dead.

“Stiles, I’m dead already. Just go, son”

“No”

Malia started to get anxious. They didn’t have time to this stupid discussion. She thought about her own father. He must be dead already.   
However, they lived away from the city and Henry had guns… Maybe… He had traps, was a smart man…

“I’m not leaving without you”

“I’m not going with you, Stiles. Go. Please, if you love me, just go and keep alive”

Stiles’ dark eyes got that shine that Malia had learned to hate.  He was a stubborn little human who didn’t realize his own fragility and Malia sometimes wanted to wrap him in blankets and beat sense into his thick skull. “Here” he pushed the bag in her arms and the key that was still hanging on his father’s hand “Go, Malia.”

“No, Stiles, I’m not leaving without you” the words felt hollow to her ears. She was loyal but she wasn’t stupid. He was choosing death and Malia was a survivor.

“Yes, you are” the sheriff was complaining but neither of them paid attention to the man “Get out of here as fast you can. We’ll distract them”  
His father was still arguing when Stiles pulled her closer, pressed a last kiss on her mouth that didn’t mean much, but felt more honest than the ones he had been giving her for the past months; and then he opened the door and shot in the air.

Malia heard the groans and moans of the zombies – she still felt stupid calling them like that -, but she was running before she even saw them.

The next stop had been her house. Malia hit the car against a man in the middle of the road and her first instinct was to check if he was alright, but instead she used the super senses and noticed the lack of heartbeat, so Malia drove over him, the car wheel passing over a nauseating bump.

“Dad?” She had whispered, gun glued to her hand, and senses in overhype. No noise. “Dad, if you’re here, show yourself, please…”

He had been there. However, Henry’s teeth were sharp like nails and his eyes were a shade of yellowish sickness that made Malia almost drop the gun and scream. Almost. She shot a hole in his chest and her father fell on the ground with a humid _tump_.

“Ma…Lia…” her name got out of his lips in a gurgle of blood and he had stopped moving.

Malia locked herself in the car, drove to the sides of the reserve and put the gun barrel between her teeth.

Pulling the trigger would have been the right thing to do, but her finger hovered over it and Malia pressed her eyes closed.

“ _But the cowardly, the unbelieving, the vile, the murderers, the sexually immoral, those who practice magic arts, the idolaters and all liars – they will be consigned to the fiery lake of burning sulfur.”_

She wasn’t the one the Bible would save. Malia remembered Scott, her too much pure alpha, almost messiah and wondered how he got himself killed in the apocalypse before she did.

And then Malia lowered the gun because it might not be the end of the world, the world might still have salvation and if it had salvation so did she. Malia wasn’t ready to die just yet. She had been a survivor from the day she was conceived by Desert Wolf and Peter Hale of all people. Malia wasn’t going to die in the hands of some cursed corpse with too much teeth.

 

* * *

Driving back to Beacon Hills had been the most stupid thing to do, but Kira’s words were still ringing in her head – “ _Is that what you would do as a coyote? Leave us for dead_ ?” - and Malia couldn’t force herself to be anything if not loyal to her friends.

Kira found her first. She jumped on her the second Malia stepped out of the car and tried to eat her face.

Malia blew up her head with a gunshot and sat by the side of the destroyed corpse, in the middle of the street, and cried. Blood that was three days old was under her nails and she was hungry and sleepless, but most of all Malia was exhausted.

She heard steps and then a pair of hands pulled her up. Lydia looked like an avenging angel in the sunset, with golden light and blood in her strawberry hairs and Malia blinked a few times, wondering if she had been saved, if she was seeing one of God’s famous flaming angels.

“C’mon, let’s get you inside” Lydia hissed, dragging Malia with her and pushing the girl inside a house that she didn’t recognize.

Parish was sitting on the living room with his eyes glued to a metal can and the place smelt like chemicals.

“You’re alive” Malia breathed, when the door was locked behind her with too much noise and she noticed they had built a barricade to keep the monsters outside. She jumped on Lydia and hugged her tight “You’re alive, I thought everyone was dead, you’re alive…”

“You’re alive too” Lydia whispered in her hair and her voice was strong. Malia felt awake for the first time since she woke up in Scott’s couch.

“How… Scott and Stiles and the Sheriff and Kira and my dad…”

“We know” the banshee shook her head in understanding and pulled Malia to the sofa “Jordan got to Stile’s house this morning. The sheriff was dead, Stiles had just been bit and he asked…”

“I don’t want to know” Malia cut her off. She didn’t need to picture the first guy she ever loved begging for a mercy shot.

“Ok” Lydia looked around “Are you hungry?”

She was. And tired, so damn tired. Malia dinned with them and Parish explained he was building explosives to put on the street “We’ll put signals for the living. The monsters can’t read, so only them will step on the mines”. She fell asleep with her head resting on Lydia’s lap and her friend’s fingers on her hair.

The scream woke her up.

Lydia was still sitting, her hand was still in Malia’s hair, but her eyes were wide and she was screaming so loud that Malia felt dizzy. “Lydia, it’s ok, Lydia, look at me…”

Jordan had fallen asleep on the table and he didn’t even flinch with her scream. He was used to it, Malia realized. “Lydia, c’mon, stop it, wake up. We’re ok”

“Malia…” she let her head hang and her light eyes filled up with tears “Ah, Malia…”

“What? What did you see?” _death_. “Who?”

“You” Lydia wasn’t breathing, her voice was low in the night like she was afraid some god might hear them and decide to make it truth “I saw your death”

“How?”

Her mother had been catholic. Her father had become obsessed with legends after Malia told him she was a werecoyote. He had told her about Cassandra, daughter of Priam and Hecuba. A princess who predicted the future, but nobody ever believed her. They turned her prophecies into truth by not listening to it and Malia wondered if she was turning her death real by knowing it.

“Bitten” Lydia tried to clean the tears, but they wouldn’t stop. Jordan stirred in his sleep “I’m so tired of knowing everybody’s deaths… Everybody’s dead, what’s even the point of this curse now…”

“It’s ok, Lydia” Malia cleaned the tears in the girl’s face. She was so small and endured so much. Was it some divine punishment? What could they be possible punishing Lydia for at the age of eighteen? “You won’t have to see my corpse. Not me”

“Malia, no” she grabbed her by the wrist, Lydia’s fingers thin and cold “Stay, _please_ …”

But Malia was nobody’s victim and much less their burden. She was a walking corpse and even if she planned fighting for her life until the last breath, Malia didn’t plan of taking Lydia and Parish down with her.  
 “I’ll be ok” she answered, pulling her wrist from Lydia’s grasp, and kissing her forehead.

Malia grabbed her duffel and ran to the street; the zombie’s pants on her neck and one hand almost tearing her arm out.

She didn’t look back.

She did, however, hear a small explosion and smiled to herself. Lydia and Parish were safe, alive, and it was enough hope to keep her going for one more week.

* * *

 

With nobody else left to go back for, Malia was left with the simple task of surviving. It had been easy surviving alone in the woods, when she had been too feral to feel loneliness, and firstly Malia thought she could handle it.

However, waking up covered in sweat and with a scream trapped in her throat every morning, proved her wrong. Being alone was driving her insane. She had passed by two small towns already. Raided a convenience store and packed the backseat with all the water and food she could put there without being eaten by zombies.

“What do you need to do next, Malia?” She yelled over the radio’s white noise. It had been talking about the zombie apocalypse during the first four days, but now it was nothing but static. Everybody on the station must be dead. Or had left. “Get ammo, you already run out of it once. You need more than just four bullets if you gonna be alive by the weekend”

“Where will you even get ammo, Malia?”   
She waited a bunch of seconds before answering herself “Maybe we could attack the police station of the next town, what do you think? At the very least, we can make some friends”

“Anything is better than hearing your voice, Malia” she turned the radio up, the white noise filled up the car and Malia sung according to the lyrics that were only playing in her head.

Attacking the Police Station had been easy. Getting out was another story completely. Malia was in the changing rooms, shoving all the clothes and hygienic products she could find in a backpack she had stolen from a corpse, when the noise got to her.

Claws out and super senses almost vibrating with tension, Malia hid behind a locker and grabbed the gun she had hidden in her boots.

“I think we should leave him behind” a masculine voice said “He would do it, if it was any of us in his position”

“He’s our alpha, we won’t leave him behind” it was a girl talking and this voice Malia recognized, so she stepped out of the shadows, gun still unlocked and finger resting carelessly on the trigger.

“What are you doing here?”

Hayden blinked and then opened a huge smile, ignoring completely the firearm before she threw herself at Malia and hugged her “Gosh, I thought everybody I knew was dead”

“I’m still very much alive, Hayden” the boy with her complained. Hayden pulled away and rolled her eyes.

“Yet. Theo will kill you before the week is due”

“Theo?” Malia felt a smile spread and _of course_ the worst person she knew was alive. Life was fair like that. “He’s alive too?”

“Yeah, he pulled me out of Liam’s house during the outbreak” her voice got dark and Malia knew there was more to the story than that, but she didn’t ask “Liam is dead. He was bitten by Scott when we found him on the street. We thought it was some crazy werewolf sickness and I tried to clean the cut and then there were screams and Liam broke in a fever…” her eyes filled up with tears, but she forced them down and cleaned her throat. “That’s Josh” she pointed the boy a few steps away from them.

He had both arms crossed and a gun resting in his hand. A hostile expression too. Haunted eyes of a soldier that didn’t match his baby face.

“Where’s Corey? Tracy?” Malia frowned and closed her backpack, putting it on her back, very aware of how Josh followed her movements.

“Tracy is dead” Josh answered “Corey ran away as soon as we got out of Beacon Hills. Took some of our ammo with him, stupid boy thought he could survive on his own”

Malia wasn’t dumb. Corey had been a survivor since Lucas attacked him. He was fragile, that was truth, but he had been dead and brought back. Corey definitely wasn’t going to die so easily.  
Hayden threw her a look that fulfilled her conjectures and none of the girls said anything.

“C’mon, we must go back to the car” Hayden sighed, closing her own duffle, and letting Josh lead the way “Theo will be happy to know you’re not dead”

“You think?” Josh’s voice was bitter “He’s never happy”

“He has reason enough, don’t you think?” Hayden bit back. While she had never truly forgiven Theo for being a total piece of crap, she knew how to be grateful for being brought back from the dead. She wasn’t stupid, he had given her a second change to live and Hayden knew how to appreciate it.

The most dysfunctional friendship Malia had ever seen, but it seemed to work for them.

They pulled her to the parking lot and the place was empty, the silence was heavy and not even the animals made a single noise. It made her nervous.

“Hey, Theo, we found someone” Josh smiled sweetly and Malia tried to remember him from the short time she had seen him. He was part of Theo’s chimera pack and all she remembered was a talkative and sweet guy under this name. They couldn’t be the same person.

“Nice. Merchandise?” The alpha’s voice was sharp and cold and Malia dug her feet on the ground, denying moving a single inch. It was all wrong. Fucked up.

“ _Merchandise?”_ she wasn’t asking none of them in particular, actually talking to herself, but Josh answered by grabbing on her arm roughly.

“Yes. You gonna be worth enough in products for a month”

Malia pulled his hand from her, twisting his fingers with the violence packed in her bones. She had been craving a fight - not feeling helpless and useless - for quite some time now and Josh had just given her the reason.

Hayden only rolled her eyes and walked toward the black van “It’s Malia, Theo, not merchandise. Go there before she kills Josh or something”

“Malia?” Theo stepped out of the vehicle and she almost lost his next words, too enrolled in his appearance “Maybe we should let her kill Josh”

“Or we could trade _him_ ” Hayden suggested.

Malia frowned. She couldn’t pay attention to their alarming conversation about _products and trading people_ , because her eyes were glued to Theo’s face. He had a dirty rag around his head, covering one of his eyes. The cloth was dirty with blood and his face was far too skinny.

“What happened to you?” Malia asked, kicking Josh on the knee and throwing him on the ground.

“Nice to see you too” Theo opened his normal charming and annoying smile and she decided that maybe the apocalypse hadn’t changed him that much. Only two weeks had passed, they couldn’t be all destroyed already.

“Your face. What happened?”

“Got in a nasty fight with one of the experiments, lost an eye” Theo shrugged “Wanna come inside the van where we can talk and not be eaten by the creatures?”

“Experiments?” Malia didn’t move. He was talking about trading people before and she had no plans of being his credit card.

“Yeah, the creatures.” Hayden answered “They are results from the Dread Doctors’ experiments”

Her blood froze and then Malia felt anger burn her stomach. She stormed in his direction, grabbing Theo by his jacket and throwing him on the ground with a noise loud enough to indicate she had broken a bone of his.

“You _knew_ ” Malia punched him “You fucking _knew_ , Theo, and you let all of us be slaughtered!” Another punch and his mouth filled up with blood. Theo wasn’t fighting back, only trying to push her out of him, but Malia was furious and he was weak. Pinned on the ground, with her knee resting on his chest, she punched him another time “Scott and Stiles and my _dad_ are dead because of you! And you _fucking_ knew all this time!”

A pair of arms tried to pull her away, but Malia shrugged them off, grabbing him by the hair and smashing Theo’s head against the concrete “I’m going to kill you and I’ll enjoy it”

He spat blood on the ground and grabbed her fist before it could hit him again “I didn’t know, Malia…” Theo groaned and a blood bubble busted in his mouth “I tried to warn you, I tried to warn all of you about them…”

“What? Your pathetic speech about not being the bad guy and knowing the Dread Doctors were shit?!” Malia yelled, slapping him with her free hand “That’s not a warning about a fucking zombie apocalypse!”

“All I knew…” Theo coughed and Hayden used this moment of distraction to pull Malia away from him “All I knew was that they were bringing the Beast back to life, Malia… I didn’t know the beast’s bite would cause this reaction, I swear I didn’t… I _warned_ you that we had to fight together, didn’t I?”

Malia wanted to punch him again. Punch him because he had warned them and fuck, they had been so stupid. They had denied working with Theo and now everybody was dead, and Scott was too dead for Malia to place the guilt on his shoulders.

She had been warned and now everyone she ever loved was dead.

“I hope you die by the hands of your creators, Theo. I hope your death is as painful as what you caused all of us” Malia growled, before turning around and walking to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

 “ _Then I saw another beast, coming out of the earth. It had two horns like a lamb, but it spoke like a dragon.”_

After the talk with Theo and his pack, the nightmares came back with power. However, she no longer dreamt of Scott’s hollow eyes or Kira’s teeth or her father’s last whisper. Now, she would fall asleep with Theo’s eyes and wake up with his dragon voice in her ears – _I warned all of you_.

It wasn’t her fault everybody was dead, but to convince her conscience of that was a whole other story.

Malia thought about going back to Beacon Hills more than once. Going back to Lydia and Parish, discover if they were alive still. They had to be, they had to be. Nonetheless, she never went back. Beacon Hills was a hell mouth, full of dead bodies, and going back there would be suicide.

Another month passed, she raided four more cities and saw Theo’s black van once more, but turned a corner before his small pack could see her.

Malia found a survivor in Sunnyvale: a small woman with too much bones showing up underneath the skin and shaking hands around a gun; Human, so weak and breakable, but alive when the supernatural creatures had failed to be.

“I’m Malia” Malia had whispered, throwing her an inspecting look. No blood, no bites “Have you been scratched or bitten?”

“No, no…” the woman shook her head “I hid in the kitchen cabinet when they came… I stayed there for two weeks…” Malia doubted it; nobody could live more than three days without water. But she knew how the world ending fucked up your sense of time and how hunger made it even worse, so she didn’t comment. “There was so much blood…”

“Hey, you’re ok now” Malia locked the door of the hotel’s office where the woman had been hiding, checking the lounge and seeing nobody. No human or creature. “Do you want some water?” she offered her bottle and the girl accepted gladly.

“I’m Lisa” she said between two large gulps, before giving the bottle back. Malia noticed the purple marks around her wrists and didn’t mention it. They looked like fingers. “We’re going to die, aren’t we?”

“Yes” Malia shrugged and sat down, not unlocking the gun or putting it away “But I intend on living the most I can before they take me”

Lisa agreed quietly “It’s the doomsday, isn’t it?” she sighed “I thought it would be a third World War, in the end”

“You still have time to be right” Malia smirked to herself “Humans are stupid enough to start a war now”

“Truth” Lisa shook her head and curled up around herself “How did you survive?”

_I’m not sure I did_  
 “I ran”

Five hours later, Malia woke up from a quick nap covered in cold sweat and with tears in her eyes. Lisa was watching her with huge blue eyes that reminded her of a child. Malia went to grab her gun only to realize it was gone. No longer in her hand, not in her lap, but pointed to her chest by a tearful scrawny woman.

“Lisa, give it back”

“They said they would give me shelter if I brought us food” Lisa explained in a sob and Malia felt disgust because she was food. She was _merchandise_. “You gonna have to come with me, Malia”

“I’m so sorry, Lisa” Malia whispered “I’m so sorry” and then her claws were out and Lisa’s heart was on the ground. Malia expected it to bounce like a ball, proving how crazy she was, but the organ only laid there, gushing a small pool of blood around itself. She dropped Lisa’s corpse next and took the gun from her turning cold fingers.

She grabbed all she could from the hotel lounge, ran outside to her car the fastest she could and threw up in the ground. The world was ending for only a month and half and everybody had gone mad already.

* * *

Another town passed her by, another group of crazy cannibal survivors. Food was running scarce, finding clean water was even harder, and though finding gas was easy, since seeing a car in the road was almost impossible, Malia was starting to wonder to where was she running to. What was the destiny? Drive until she fell from the edge of the world?

He found her when the summer was ending and Malia no longer could keep track of the time. For how long was the apocalypse happening now? Four months?

“I thought I’d see you again sooner”

“Not dead yet. You’re a lucky guy” Malia answered, waiting while the bomb filled the car tank “Where is Hayden?”

“Ditched me two towns ago, when I killed Josh”

His words would have made her angry or scared, even disgusted, a while back, but Malia was far too tired to feel anything. “You let her ditch you?”

“I’m half blind, Malia… I’m a nuisance ** _.”_** He shrugged and she frowned. Had he actually let Hayden go so she wouldn’t get killed?

“Well, now you’re alone and half blind.” She pointed out “You’re dead, Theo”

“I’ve been deader” another shrug. He was either too much sure of himself or so scared part of his brain had died.

Malia studied him. Still dirty and still with blood underneath his nails and behind his ears. Hair sandy of sweat and filth and much probably blood too. One eye covered in a makeshift patch and his face as pale as a cadaver.

And even now she thought he was quite handsome. “Did you check the store?”

“Yes” he had been parked there before her. Malia hadn’t recognized him, the black van had vanished – probably handed to Hayden – and in its place was a brown Toyota. “As clean as it can get. No experiments, but no food either”

Or he had taken all the food already and didn’t want to share. She didn’t care, he looked four days from dying, and he could keep some half air chip bags.

Malia jumped forward, grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him with the last summer sun burning her nape and making sweat scroll down her cheeks. Theo didn’t kiss back, didn’t push her away either. His good eye didn’t close under her touch, but he also didn’t look surprised. “Last-night-on-earth fuck?” Theo opened a lazy smile, a finger tracing the contour of her lips.

Malia frowned “It’s not night and I don’t really want it to be my _last_ day around here”

“Never mind” He sighed, tugging a hand on her hair and pulling her closer, drowning any complaints under his lips. They stumbled to the store and Theo used a broom to lock the door and pushed her against the cold tiles of the floor. A light was flickering, nobody had spent time turning it off, and Malia saw the way it reflected on the glass of the door.

“Be quick, I don’t wanna die in the middle of sex”

“Too bad” Theo grumbled, opening her dirty jeans. He was lazy, Malia caught herself sighing of frustration more than pleasure, while he took his time appreciating every inch of her skin. For all she cared, his shirt could have been kept on, but Theo took it off, because apparently he had all the time in the world.

There’s no goddamn zombie apocalypse when Theo Raeken is fucking you in a convenience store.

Somewhere around him kissing the inside of her tights and her legs locked on his naked shoulders, pulling his face and tongue closer, Malia closed her eyes and let out a groan that made her body shiver. He laughed against her skin and whispered something and she wondered if there could be heaven when you’re living in the middle of literal hell.

_“When I saw him, I fell at his feet as though dead. Then he placed his right hand on me and said: "Do not be afraid. I am the First and the Last_."”

* * *

 

They took one hour and half in the store. One hour and half that Malia wouldn’t have guessed, wasn’t for the fact that the sun had disappeared in the middle of an orgasm and now, stepping out to her car, she felt cold entering her bones.

Theo entered his car and didn’t drive away, instead he sat there and watched as Malia walked to her car. She turned to look at him one last time and sighed, the best one hour and half of her life for the last… _six_ months? Probably.

But sex was sex was sex. It wasn’t survival and Theo was still a murdering little liar, so Malia got into her car and drove away without looking back.

Four towns gone and she stopped with his car still in her mirror, pulled out her gun and pointed it to his stupid big head “I’m going to blow away your good eye, if you don’t stop following me around. You’ll get me killed.” Malia growled.

Theo opened a small smile “Kill me and you’ll do me a favor. I can’t pull the trigger myself, but don’t think I haven’t tried”

She understood him. The logic told her suicide was the only way, but Malia couldn’t kill herself doesn’t matter how many times she thought about it. She wasn’t born to be a body on the side of an empty road, she wasn’t born to be a victim of herself.

Neither was he.

“You are a burden, Theo.” Malia lowered the gun slightly “You gonna get me killed”

“Why? Because of the blind eye? I’ve been keeping myself alive just fine since I got this” Theo rolled his eye and it made her want to laugh.

“What do you even think will happen? You gonna force yourself as my partner and we’ll be fuck buddies because the world is ending?”

“Who would guessed, you know what ‘fuck buddies’ are…” He smiled “I was thinking more like I protect you, you protect me”

“Ha. I don’t need you. I’m not winning anything from this”

“How about an objective?”

It made her body freeze. The nihilism of their situation had been driving Malia crazy, but Theo was offering all she could wish: A goal, something to drive for, instead of driving aimlessly to her own death.

_\- You gonna be bitten_ -

“What do you mean?”

“That’s what I’m doing. I’m not really following you” Theo shrugged “You just happen to be going the same way I am”

“ _What_ are you doing?” Malia hissed, tired of his devil-may-care manner. 

“I’m chasing the beast” Theo sighed “I’ve been mapping the devastation signals. It is attracted to the places that haven’t been destroyed by the plague yet, so all we have to do is follow it.”

“And then what?”

“We kill it” He smiled, like it was easy like that. And maybe it was. At least it was something more or less decent to die for. Humanity salvation. Or the salvation of what was left of it.

“The plague will keep on spreading” Malia frowned.

“The virus will stop mutating once the beast is dead. Humans will come up with a vaccine, they are good at it.”

He ended up helping her move all of her stuff to his car and they ditched the police car on the side of the road. Malia felt some weird sense of closure when she watched it burn, like she was finally saying goodbye to everything good she found in Beacon Hills.

Eyeing Theo by her side, driving with only one eye like he had been born to do it, Malia wondered if maybe she did. She did leave everything good in Beacon Hills and now she was driving to the depths of hell with devil himself.

Routine was something easy to fall on when you are the two last people on a city or state. She would drive half of the day, he would drive the other half. They would sleep on their seats during the night, since the backseat was taken by supplies. And sometimes Malia would crawl to his lap and they would have sex in the most uncomfortable position of all, but it was still good and he was still warm skin against hers and Malia didn’t feel like the last soul on earth.

Talking was something else. She talked to herself, a crazy habit gained by the apocalypse. He was sullen. Still, Malia learned that if she didn’t say anything, he would talk nonstop and keep on even when he said horrible things. Especially when he did.

He told her about killing his sister. A side comment, but she didn’t answer and he got that nervous twitch in his lips and started saying he had loved her, and he could remember her in the freezing river and couldn’t understand why he hadn’t helped. He told her about the weird sense of calm he felt. Control, Theo defined finally. He liked to control death and life, like to play god. Malia still didn’t answer and Theo rambled on some more until he finally asked: Wasn’t she terrified of being locked up with a sociopath?

No.

He was a total psycho, she was sure of that… Even worse than Malia had thought, if that was possible. However, reason be damned, she felt safe by his side. He wouldn’t hurt her, Malia was sure of that, and maybe that was a false sense of security to lure her to something even darker and fucked up, but with him Malia didn’t feel alone and lost and that was enough.

The more comfort you gonna get when the world is ending.

Theo didn’t question her answer. He didn’t say anything, archived this data to probably use against her later – and Malia didn’t care, everything was dead and she didn’t care – and let a hand rest in her thigh. Malia locked her fingers in his, heard his hasty pulse and closed her eyes.

For three months driving with him, they were alright.

* * *

“I want you to kill me”

He was staring at her, the moon was bathing Malia’s naked body and they were lying to the top of their car, watching the stars in their makeshift bed of blankets and guns.

“When?” Theo pushed a string of hair away from her eyes and kept looking at her face. He had known from the start, from the day he started to flirt with her and Stilinski was still alive and Scott was his main problem, that they were doomed. It didn’t explain why his heart seemed to be breaking in pieces small enough to turn into dust.

“When one the experiments bite me. I want you to pull the trigger before I become one of them.” _Before I kill you_.

“I won’t let them bite you, Malia” Theo whispered, as if it was confession and they weren’t alone in the goddamn country.

“I’ll die by a bite, Theo. I know.” She bit his lower lip and got on top of him, putting a hand on his shoulder “Promise me”

His good eye shone with the moon and Malia almost could swear she saw tears, but the apocalypse didn’t allow lame criers and Theo never dropped them. “I promise you”

She smiled and let a hand go to his hair, ruffling it without thinking. One of her fingers caught in his almost eye patch and Malia frowned only a little before she slowly pulled it away from his face.

Theo had been careful with the cut, he wasn’t dumb to let it rotten and infected and end up giving him an even more pathetic death then they would have. The skin had scarred close and where once had been a beautiful blue-grey eye, was nothing more than twisted skin and a slashed in the middle eyebrow.

“Malia, don’t” Theo mumbled, trying to put the cloth back on, but she tapped his hands away lightly.

“If you’re trying to hide your flaws from me, I’d say it’s a little too late” she traced the scar’s contours with a finger “How did you get this?”

“Tracy” Theo shrugged, a little nervous she would be startled by his wound “She was attacked in front of me; I had to do something… One of the experiments nailed me on the eye”

“And it didn’t turn you?”

“Only the bite turns” He sighed “But I burnt the wound for precaution”

It made her shiver to imagine the pain “Does it hurt?”

“No” Theo smiled and kissed the palm of her hand “It was a pain to learn how to live with only one eye, especially in my wolf form, but I figured.”

Malia smiled back now, a little mesmerized to see herself in him once again. A fighter until the end. “If I say I love you, you promise not to think too much into it?”

“Yes” Theo cupped her face and confessed in her ear “I love you too and still doesn’t change anything, does it?”

“No”

* * *

They were close. The air was getting fresher and her nerves were getting tighter and Theo was getting snappy like the little shit he was. 

The beast was lurking and they both knew it, so when they got to a city that hadn’t been affected by the plague yet, Malia entered the hotel shower and scrubbed until her skin was red and blazing.

Everybody there knew the apocalypse was happening, but they called it Virus 3V1B and Malia rolled her eyes to it, because Divine Pestilence would be more fit and still be wrong.

She wanted to scream like a lunatic that the end was coming and that they should run for their lives, but Theo argued those ideas out of her. Instead, they lied in the hotel bed and made love – not fucked – like a normal couple and Malia wondered for how long they had been together.

Measuring time by seasons is hard when you’re crossing the country and weather changes every ten miles. Had they been a thing, a dysfunctional organ of a dying body, for a year now? Had she turned eighteen with him? Or was it a decade and they had grown old together while chasing the beast, when they should be running from this?

“Nine months” Theo answered, a thumb caressing her spine “I think, at least”

Nine months was time enough to have a child, time enough to create life. All they had created was some kind of compatible madness that nobody else understood. The locals whispered things when Malia went down for breakfast in the cafeteria. They were the immune couple running from the plague.

“I think they are planning to kill us”

“Not kill” Theo answered with his usual calm and laziness that she learned to love and hate “They are planning to sell us to the government for more rations. They think we are immune”

“We’re not” Malia sighed “I think we died already”

“I do too”

So she locked the door and barricaded the windows, promising herself not to hate on the locals too much. They were going to save those petty humans, she was planning on dying for them, and it couldn’t be a sacrifice forged on hate.

“We’ll be fine” Theo whispered in her hair, one night when she woke up with blood in her dreams and in her mouth from biting her lower lip. “We’ll be both fine”

“We gonna die, Theo” Malia corrected him, hugging him with arms and legs and burrowing her face in his neck. For a minute, she wanted to run away with him and screw the world, ending or not. If Malia was going to die, she planned on having him alive with her the most she could.

“Yes” He mumbled back and it wasn’t supposed to be soothing, but it was “We gonna die and we gonna be fine”

What level of self sacrifice was too much?

* * *

 

_“These are the words of him who holds the seven spirits of God and the seven stars: I know your deeds; you have a reputation of being alive, but you are dead.”_

In the end, it was anticlimactic. Once TS Eliot said “This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but a whimper.” and the idiot had been right.

The beast came to them in a sunny evening and Malia had spent the last two days trying to forget everybody there wanted them as lab rats, but when she heard the piercing scream, she had forgot about it in less than a second.

Nine months of preparation and she felt like it didn’t matter.

The beast was fairytale like. A werewolf out of Red Riding Hood, with too much fur and too much teeth and too much claws. And his eyes – hers, theirs – were made of fire. Its breath made her knee go weak and then it was shoving those gigantic claws into a small girl.

The little girl convulsed, seized, the teeth spilled on the dirty and then the nails-teeth were there and she was an experiment, a creature, a zombie.

He could transform in minutes, he could transform with _claws_ and Theo’s hands around hers, shaking Malia to react, did absolutely nothing.

It wasn’t until Malia saw those three masked men walking behind the beast that she found strength to move.

_“I hope you die by the hands of your creators, Theo”_ her words echoed in her head and Malia gathered all the faith she did not have, grabbed the blade that felt oh-so small in her hand, and prayed her words wouldn’t prove to be a self fulfilling prophecy.

She was thrown against a building and ‘the immune couple’ was whispered in her ears once again. Malia jumped on the beast, and saw as Theo snapped the neck of one of the Doctors. Kill them, Theo, kill all of them.

“I know your deeds; you have a reputation of being alive, but you are dead. _”_ The beast had its clawed-hand around her waist and its eyes locked on hers, when she heard the voice. A female voice.

Theo had been the first successful chimera, after he killed his sister. But Malia knew – just like she knew there was no tomorrow – that the beast looking into her heart was no other than his sister. And with that, she shoved the blade on the monster’s heart, finishing the murder that he should have completed all those years back.

It wasn’t until the sun was blocked and blood was dropping in her face that Malia realized Theo had killed the Doctors.

“All of them?”  She coughed, and there was so much blood in the throat.

“Every single one” He sat down by her side, there were people screaming, laughing, but mostly there was dead silence and his eye too serious on hers. Theo pulled her into his arms and it did not hurt.

_“He will wipe every tear from their eyes. There will be no more death' or mourning or crying or pain, for the old order of things has passed away.”_ Malia said into his chest, while he unlocked the gun slowly and petted her hair.

“You know poetry?” He was smiling and she would have smiled too if her lips weren’t numb.

“The Bible.” She whispered “I do love you, Theo”

“Yeah, I love you too” He said back, pressing the barrel of the gun against her temples.

“But it doesn’t change anything, does it?”

“No, not really”

And Theo pulled the trigger.

 

_I am the Living One; I was dead, and now look, I am alive for ever and ever! And I hold the keys of death and Hades._

* * *

**_The End_ **

 


End file.
